Sweeping Darkness
by Remy2004
Summary: Set after the Chapter Black Saga, a new threat encloses the world. Will the once Spirit Detective return to aid his friends or will they alone battle this new evil?
1. A New Threat Rising

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I added any new stories. Sorry. This story is set after the Chapter Black Saga. Please read and review. I will hopefully add a chapter at least once a week. I will try to add more depending on how much time I have to spare between work and all. LOL. Thanks for your time and comments.**

* * *

"The power that long held balance and order has faded into politics. I don't know if he is just powerless or controlled by outside forces. I'm afraid that either way we are on our own. He has taken Human World's only defense and done nothing to stop the destruction that has resulted from his actions. It may already be too late to save Human World," Koenma murmured, staring in horror at the screens before him.

The disease was spreading like a wild fire through Human World. Many cities were crippled with the disease despite the human doctors and scientists desperately seeking to find a cure. They were as powerless as he was to stop the disease from ravaging the world.

Training a spirit detective took time even if he was lucky enough to find someone with the potential to hold such a demanding title. Time was something the world did not have, and the only person he had found with spiritual power had already been killed. How many more unprepared humans would he be forced to send to death?

"Lord Koenma."

He glanced towards the crimson haired ferry girl, already expecting the worst. Her face was grim, and her eyes were wide with fear. She lowered he head and quietly whispered, "The toxic fumes have infected 67 of the human population. At the rate it is spreading, that number will be more than doubled in three days."

Koenma's eyes closed as disgust twisted his stomach. He couldn't just sit by while the world was destroyed. He pressed a hand to his throbbing temple. Human World was decaying while his father sat unmoved. It was time for him to act alone. He raised his head and glanced at the blue ogre standing silently at his side.

"Ogre, there is something you must do for me. I need you to summon Spirit World's Special Forces. They are needed here within the hour."

"But why, Sir? You're not thinking of sending them to Human World, are you?"

"No, they won't be going to Human World. They are needed here," Koenma replied, lowering his head.

If he was choosing the wrong option, things were going to get very ugly, and if he played his cards wrong, he could very well lose his life.

* * *

Kurama slipped on his coat, his face set and emerald eyes determined. He turned off the television, unable to stomach anymore of the disaster sweeping the world. Pain seared through him, wringing a gasp from his lips. He pressed a hand to his chest, frowning slightly.

"Kurama, where are you going?" Kuwabara asked from behind him, startling Kurama from his thoughts.

Kurama lowered his hand and turned to face the orange haired youth. He hesitated before answering, "I'm going to find the demons responsible for this chaos. I can not sit by while people are killed."

"I'll go with you," Kuwabara volunteered, reaching for his jacket.

Kurama stepped quickly in front of him, blocking his path, and pressed a hand to his chest. He gently pushed the boy back, away from the front door. Shaking his head, Kurama said, "You must protect Yukina, remember? The girls need you here to watch over them. I need you to protect my mother while I'm gone. I will be fine alone."

"But what if you're hurt? How will I find you?" Kuwabara asked, eyes wide.

"If I have not returned within two days, you will go to Spirit World. If I am able, I will be back before then. If not, you must do as I ask. Take everyone to Spirit World."

"They aren't allowed in Spirit World, are they? I mean, won't your mother find all this strange...?"

"I'm afraid that we may not have another option. If these poisons continue to thicken in the air, no human will be able to survive on this planet."

Kuwabara swallowed hard, feeling a chill race up his spine. "Then the world really is going to be destroyed, huh? Everyone will be killed..."

"Not if I can stop them. There's still time."

"What about those already affected by the poison? There isn't a cure, is there?"

Kurama turned to stare out the window. "No, there isn't a cure, but that doesn't mean that everyone infected is going to die. There may still be a way to save them. We just need time."

"But you said two days?"

"Two days will allow me time to track down the demons and face them. If I fail, you will still have time to get away. Three days and everything will be too late."

"What about you, Kurama? If you don't come back..."

"Forget about me. I can take care of myself."

"But if you're injured..."

"It will be too late for you to do anything. You must look out for the others."

"Real men don't abandon their friends, Kurama."

"If I am overcome, Kuwabara, what do you think will happen to you if you came to aid me?" Kurama asked, chuckling softly.

He turned and laid a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, gently squeezing. "You know what you must do."

"Yeah, but I don't like it," Kuwabara replied, gaze lowered to the floor.

"Sometimes we all must do things that we would prefer not to," Kurama said, stepping toward the front door and glancing toward the kitchen where his mother could be heard talking to Kaiko. He shook his head slowly and returned his gaze to Kuwabara.

"If she asks where I've gone, tell her a friend needed me and that I will be back in a few days. No one is to leave this house. Keep the windows and doors closed. I have traps set up around the house.

None of the demons will get past them without you knowing. If you have to go out, the traps won't harm you. They are set to attack the energy signature of the demons. Remember, if I have not returned within two days, you are to go to Spirit World with Boton."

"Wait, Kurama!"

He turned as Boton gripped his arm. "You can't go out there. Please reconsider. I am sure that Lord Koenma is planning something..."

"You know as well as I that we can not waste anymore time. That green fog outside is spreading much too quickly to be taken lightly."

"But you won't be able to beat them alone."

"I know something of the type of demons that are capable of creating such a fog. I have faced them before when I was much younger and much more foolish. I stumbled into their territory and had to fight them in order to escape. Their strength is not their threat. Their defense makes them hard to kill. Their skin is a thick barrier that is nearly impossible to pierce. I succeeded in wounding one back then, and now that I know what I am facing I should be able to defeat them."

"Are you sure, Kurama?" Boton asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I would not willingly walk into my own death. Now, go back and talk to my mother. I would prefer that she did not know when I left."

Boton nodded and hurried back into the kitchen. Kurama turned to open the door. His hand found the knob as Kuwabara said, "You lied to her."

"How so?" Kurama asked, without turning.

"You don't think you can beat them."

"I will try. Do not worry them. I may succeed."

"You better. We have enough heroes around here. Don't go pulling a Yusuke," Kuwabara joked. His laughter faded.

"Yusuke would come back, if he could. Right?"

"Of course."

"Then, he'll be here."

Kurama sighed as he pulled the door open. "He may return. King Yama is responsible for this. It depends on if he will allow Yusuke back."

"Yusuke doesn't ask for permission," Kuwabara said.

"Then he'll be here soon," Kurama replied and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.


	2. Restoration

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've been busy, and there just didn't seem to be much interest in this story until the review I received a few days ago. I hope that this chapter will bring more reviews so that I can force myself to continue. Many thanks to my newest reader and reviewer. If you like this story, feel free to check out my other stories. (Yes, a shameless promotion.)**

* * *

Yusuke leapt out of reach of the demon's wildly slashing claws and landed a few feet from it. The demon was fast, but its attacks were weak. He probably could have finished the demon long ago, but Yusuke was enjoying the chance to match his speed against a worthy opponent's. Hiei would make a better opponent, but he would settle for the lesser demon for now.

Suddenly the demon roared and launched itself at Yusuke. Yusuke met the attack directly and began exchanging blows with the ivory colored demon. He had to give it to the demon. It was giving more of a fight than most of the other demons he had been fighting.

The demon leapt backwards and went still. Yusuke stumbled to a halt, eyes widening t the demon's unexpected move.

"Now what?" he muttered, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Was the demon going to attempt to flee? Yusuke frowned at the demon. Something curled around his throat and slammed his back against the ground. His head landed hard against a rock as whatever had caught him began dragging him backwards. Yusuke broke free and whirled to find on of the demon's severed tentacles reaching for him again.

Yusuke leapt out of the way and leveled his finger at the demon. "Spirit gun!"

He watched the demon dissolve under the massive spray of energy, He turned to glare at the now still tentacle. The demon had hid its ability to control disconnected portions of its body, but that wasn't any excuse for Yusuke being caught off guard.

Yusuke swore and rubbed his head, wincing at the sharp throb making itself known. Lucky thing my head's so hard or it would have split for sure, he thought, glaring down once more at the tentacle at his feet. Shrugging slightly, he turned, preparing to continue his training. Three men stood blocking his path.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Special Tactics finally decide to act on that death warrant?" Yusuke asked the three men standing before him.

"Lord Koenma has requested your presence. The death warrant has been revoked."

"Great. How'd he manage to get his father to drop it?"

"His father was overthrown. Lord Koenma is ruler of Spirit World now."

"You're kidding? The toddler actually threw a tantrum and got rid of his father? He's got some guts. So, why does he want to see me?"

"There is great unrest in the Human World."

"Isn't there always? So, my old job is still open?"

"Lord Koenma's replacements were killed, so, yes."

Yusuke frowned, "Killed? What's going on?"

"Lord Koenma will answer your questions."

"Fine. Lead me to him."

* * *

Koenma glanced up from the papers he had been signing and found himself facing an irritated Yusuke. Two and a half years hadn't changed him. He had grown taller, stronger, but was essentially the same. Koenma sighed and stood.

"Welcome back, Yusuke."

"Yeah, yeah, what's this I hear about you overthrowing your father?"

Koenma gestured for Yusuke to sit and lowered himself into his chair. "My father was not guarding as he was meant to. Human World is being destroyed but he has done nothing to stop the destruction. I had no choice."

"What do you mean Human World's being destroyed?"

"Several unknown demons are polluting the air with poisonous toxins that only affect humans."

"So what's the bad news? Your teams can't find the demons?"

"Human World is in near chaos. The demons are spread out, making it hard to pinpoint any of their locations. To tell you the truth, I don't know what else to do. Every second hundreds of humans are infected. It may already be too late."

"Don't give me that crap. You wouldn't have sent for me if it was too late. I'll find these demons and kick their asses back to Demon World. You can cure all of those infected, right?"

"I will try."

"What do you mean? Can you or can't you?" Yusuke demanded.

"I don't know. Spirit World has never dealt with these kinds of demons before."

"All of this is Spirit World's fault. You're gonna have to clean up your mess."

"I'll try! I wish I could promise more, but I can't."

Yusuke stood and glared darkly at Koenma. "You better find a cure," he replied, before stalking out of the office.

Koenma dropped his head into his hands, groaning softly. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

* * *

Kurama paused on the sidewalk. His eyes drifted across the road to the paramedics frantically working on another victim of the plague. So many infected. If there was no cure, thousands, possibly millions would die.

He glanced to the right, feeling the powerful presence of an unfamiliar demon. So many had managed to drift across the border from Makai. There was no telling how many were taking advantage of Human World's weakness.

His jaw clenched as he started toward the demon's presence. Kurama couldn't tell from the demon's aura if it was one of the plague creators. He really didn't think that those demons would be foolish or arrogant enough to so openly display their presence. True, there was no longer a Spirit Detective to hunt them, but there were still other forces that could pose a threat to them.

It could be a trap, he thought, pausing on the sidewalk once more. The demon's presence was too easily followed. The demon was powerful, judging from the power emanating from its hideout. Either it really believed that nothing could harm it, or the demon was cunning enough to arrange a lure for hunters. Either possibility was enough to make him proceed with caution.

Kurama continued forward, moving down the silent alley way to the long abandoned warehouse where the demon seemed to be lurking inside. He drew a rose from his hair and sent power into its core. The rose transformed into his Rose Whip. He slipped inside through a broken window and quickly scanned the darkness.

"I wondered how long it would take until one of the demon traitors was sent to capture me," a raspy voice whispered through the darkness.

Kurama stiffened and focused his senses on finding the demon.

"Who are you?" Kurama demanded.

"Who am I? You dare say that you know nothing of Eaizben?"

A small form separated from the darkness. Kurama stared at the short demon, frowning slightly as something tugged at his mind. Why did that name sound familiar?

""I am Eaizben, Keeper of Dark Souls. Are you ready to join my collection, traitor?"

"I don't plan on joining any collection," Kurama replied.

"You're in for a surprise, then," Eaizben said.

Suddenly the darkness around thembecame a living blob. Kurama braced himself as several shapes sprang from the darkness and lunged at him.


	3. Unexpected Aid

**Author's Note: As always, please review. Your time is much appreciated.**

* * *

Not good, Kurama thought as his Rose Whip sprang to life in his hand, and he whirled to face the shadows sweeping in around him. The whip slashed out at the nearest shadow, but instead of slicing through the creature, it was engulfed by the darkness. The darkness quickly spread, covering the whip until Kurama was forced to release it.

Kurama stumbled back, eyes wide with disbelief. Impossible. Nothing was capable of swallowing his whip, but that was exactly what had happened. Laughter echoed through the darkness, circling him as the shadows closed in around him.

"In seconds you will be consumed as your whip was. You will be a fine addition to my collection. I will forever keep your soul in my darkness," Eaizben taunted.

"I have been underestimated before. I am not so easily defeated."

Kurama leapt upward, the rose in his hand transforming into a whip and curling around one of the beams running across the ceiling. He swung himself over the shadows, continuing to dodge as the darkness reversed to reach for him. He landed on the opposite side of the building , crouching on the dusty floor as he filled the seeds he had scattered along the floor with his energy. The florescent plants bloomed. illuminating the area around him.

The shadows seemed to freeze, stopping where the light began. Kurama's eyes locked on Eaizben as he slowly crept forward. "How long can your little plants live?" Eaizben asked, lifting one finger. One of the plants withered as his energy slammed into it.

"Long enough for me to finish you," Kurama replied, slowly rising from his crouched position.

"Are you sure? You sound…doubtful."

Kurama drew a seed from within his hair and curled his fingers around it. "Don't assume to know what I feel," he warned, feeling the seed with his energy and willing it to grow

"I wasn't assuming. The infamous Yoko Kurama. I have heard many stories about you. So dangerous, so cunning. How disappointing. I was expecting more than a young, foolish boy with powers lesser than a demon newborn."

Roots curled around Kurama's arm as the plant began to grow. He slowly allowed his fingers to unfold as another florescent plant was destroyed.

"Another plant, Kurama? It will be eaten just as your Rose Whip was. You can't win. My powers are too great. You will be devoured by my darkness."

"We shall see, won't we?"

"Indeed," Eaizben agreed, slamming his energy into the remaining plants.

The darkness lunged forward as the plant in Kurama's hand opened, the dark leaves spreading as the bloom within sprang forward. Kurama had a second to see the other demon disappear within the bloom before the shadows enclosed him.

He couldn't breathe as the darkness tightened around him, smothering him. Kurama fought the urge to panic, instead focusing on remaining conscious. The bloom should only take a minute or two to devour the demon. As soon as it was dead, the darkness should fade. At least Kurama hoped that was the case, if not, he wasn't sure what he would do.

But the darkness began to dissolve, loosing enough for him to breathe as it faded. He drew in a deep breathe as the room came ion to view once more. Kurama's gaze landed on the demon laying on the ground, widening as they found his plant withered on the ground a few feet from the body. If his plant hadn't killed the demon, what had?

He slowly walked forward until he stood over the demon's body. A blade had sliced through the demon's chest, before sweeping upward to nearly decapitate the demon. Kurama frowned, searching the room with his senses for his savior.

"Getting careless, Kurama?" a softly dark voice murmured from his right.

"Hiei."

Kurama turned to find the fire demon leaning against the far wall, hands shoved into the pockets of his black cloak. Kurama chuckled as he started toward him. "I suppose I am. I didn't sense your presence."

"Hn."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Makai?"

"Disappointed that I saved your life?" Hiei asked in reply.

"Not at all, just curious. I thought you hated Human World. You shouldn't be here."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "What do you expect me to say, Kurama?"

Kurama's lips curved. "Why did you come back? That's all I'm asking."

"I'm not here to save the world again," Hiei protested.

"Of course not. It's just a coincidence that you're here when the world's end is at hand."

"I despise humans and their world," Hiei said darkly.

"Of course."

"Damn it, Kurama. I came back. That's all that matters."

"I must say that I am relieved. Fighting a demon army alone was not something I looked forward to," Kurama murmured softly, meeting Hiei's gaze.

"You would have been killed, fool. What made you think that you could face them alone?" Hiei asked, turning away slightly.

"I didn't have a choice. You feel how desperate the situation has grown. There is no time to waste, and Spirit World will not aid us. There was no way that I could find your or Yusuke in time, and I wasn't sure if either of you would return."

"I understand your doubt in me, but Yusuke?"

"His demon side may overrule the human he once was. I don't know how much he has changed since crossing over into the Makai."

"Hn. I doubt he has changed all that much."

"Can you locate the demons causing the plague?" Kurama asked.

Hiei lifted his head and glanced back at Kurama. "I already have. That's how I found you."

"Good. We must hurry…" Kurama broke off as uncontrollable coughing shook him. He doubled over, pain shooting through his chest as he covered his mouth with one hand. The coughing slowly subsided, and Kurama lowered his hand. His eyes widened at the blood staining his palm. He glanced up at Hiei, his body trembling.

"You're infected," Hiei murmured, meeting his gaze.

"Impossible, I'm a demon…."

"You're half human. It seems that half is enough for you to be vulnerable to this plague."

Kurama straightened, "There's no way of knowing how it will affect me. With humans, it takes only a few hours to send them into a coma. It may act slower or just as quickly with me, so I recommend we hurry. I don't know how long I will be able to aid you."

"Hn," was Hiei's only response before stepping out of the building.


End file.
